Wenn er nur wüsste
by Mi Su
Summary: SHOUNEN AI!! Trugoku!!! Irrungen und Wirrungen...^-^ *Teil 2 UP*
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Wenn er nur wüsste...  
  
Teil: Prolog/? ( Mit 5 kann locker gerechnet werden. ^^ )  
Autor: Mi Su, Leutz.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu DB Z  
Rating: PG ( noch...hehehehe...*ggg* )  
Warnung: Com ; Fluffig  
Disclaimer: Siehe meine anderen Storys.  
Pairing: Trugoku  
  
Note: Hier also die zweite Wunschficcy! ^-^  
Note 2: Es ist komisch, kaum erfahre ich, ich soll dieses  
Pairing nehmen, erscheint ´nen Tag später ´ne   
Story von Tonaradoss mit demselben Pairing. ^^°  
Note 3: Die Story spielt nach der Boo-Saga und dem doofen  
Fest. Oob gibt es nicht. Und Trunks in meiner Story  
ist NICHT der aus der Zukunft. ^.^  
  
Widmung: ganz allein Evil Videl ^.-  
  
  
Wenn er nur wüsste...  
  
~~ Prolog ~~  
  
  
Es war spät am Abend, die Röte der Sonne hatte sich fast vollständig davongemacht, als Trunks wach in seinem Bett lag.  
Hundemüde wälzte er sich in seinem weichen Bett herum, aber er konnte einfach kein Auge zubekommen.   
  
Das laute Krachen aus dem GR drang bis zu ihm nach oben.  
  
"Ach, verdammt!!" Fluchte Trunks und hielt sich das Kissen über den Kopf.  
Seit Son Goku an diesem Tag zu Besuch da war, trainierte er mit Vegeta. Und das ohne Pause.  
Die kurzen Breaks zum Essen zählten nicht.  
  
Da machten die beiden genausoviel Lärm...  
  
Gefrustet und schläfrig ging der Lavenderhaarige, halb torkelnd, hinunter in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank würde sich doch sicher etwas finden lassen, das ihn eine Weile von dem ohrenbetäubenden Krach ablenken würde.  
Auf nackten Füßen und mit geöffnetem Hemd, wegen der sommerlichen Wärme, betrat er die große Küche im Erdgeschoss und kramte eine riesige Packung Schokoladeneis hervor.  
Seufzend sackte Trunks dann auf einen Stuhl und schaufelte einen Löffel nach dem anderen in seinen Mund, obwohl ihm nach jedem Bissen immer unwohler würde. Soviel Appetit hatte er ja nicht...aber was sollte er tun? Sein Vater würde durchdrehen, wenn er sie beim Training stören würde.  
  
"Mist..." Allmählich würde ihm übel.  
Vor sich hin murmelnd schlurfte er wieder zum Kühlschrank und legte das Eis zurück in das dortige Gefrierfach.  
  
Er gähnte und spitzte die Ohren.  
"Mhm...ist ja so still..." Verwundert schlich er auf Zehenspitzen zur Haustür und wollte diese gerade öffnen...als sie ihm mit aller Wucht ins Gesicht geknallt wurde.  
  
"Aua! Verdammt!! Pass doch auf!!" Knurrte er, nachdem er unsanft auf dem Hosenboden landete.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, tut mir leid..." Goku stand nervös kichernd in der Tür und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Vegeta stand mit finsterer Mine hinter ihm.  
  
"Zeig mal her.." Son Goku kniete sich besorgt vor den Halbsaiyajin und befühlte vorsichtig seine Stirn, schob ihm dabei einige Haarsträhnen zur Seite.  
Der Junge wurde knallrot.  
"Also...äh...geht schon..." Stotterte er und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen nervös in die Augen. Dieser lächelte ihn an, betastete noch einmal die sich hervortuende Beule.  
  
"Wirklich?" Hakte er nach und blickte ihn ernst an.  
  
Trunks nickte wild mit dem Kopf und stürzte dann nach oben in sein Zimmer.  
Keuchend sank er an der geschlossenen Tür herab und starrte verwirrt auf den Teppich.  
"Warum...bin ich so...?" Fragte er sich leise und strich sich unruhig durch die Haare.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was hat er denn?" Blinzelnd schaute Son Goku die Treppe hinauf und kratzte sich irritiert am Hinterkopf. Er hatte es doch wirklich nur gut gemeint...  
  
"..." Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor sich und runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment dachte der Prinz über das seltsame Verhalten seines Sohnes nach...ließ es dann aber wieder sein und ging Richtung Küche.  
"Laber nicht rum, Kakarott." Murrte er und riss die Kühlschranktür auf.  
  
Und /Schwupps/, hing diese unbrauchbar in seiner Hand.  
  
Vegeta knurrte und schleuderte sie zur Seite.  
"Blödes Weib...kauft nur Schrott..." Knirschte er und räumte den Kühlschrank leer. Mit Essen beladen, und sich nicht kümmernd, dass alles kalt war, setzte sich Vegeta an den Tisch und begann zu Essen.  
Sein Blick haftete an Son Goku, den Trunks immer noch zu beschäftigen schien.  
  
"Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen, oder was?!"  
  
Der andere Saiyajin schaute ihn verlegen an.  
"Natürlich nicht...aber Trunks--"  
"Kann sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen, also hör auf rumzupalabern!"  
  
Goku seufzte tief und setzte sich zu ihm. Er sah Vegeta beim Essen unentwegt an, bis dieser schließlich knurrte und ihn anstarrte.  
"WAS?!"  
  
"Du solltest mal mit ihm reden."  
"Vergiss es..."  
"Ich glaube, er hat was auf dem Herzen..."  
"Mir doch egal."  
"Er ist dein Sohn!"  
"Kann ich auch nichts dran ändern."  
  
Son Goku schaute ihn strafend von der Seite an.  
"Sei nicht so herzlos, er IST dein Sohn, und du solltest stolz auf ihn sein...!"  
  
Der andere grummelte etwas und schob sich eine Hühnerkeule in den Mund.  
"Asch ja?" Mümmelte er und sah zu Goku, der ihm bestimmt zunickte.  
"Ja! Er ist superstark und intelligent, ausserdem hat er ein gutes Herz und ist immer für seine Freunde da! Und du als sein Vater, solltest das---"  
  
"Warum heiratest du ihn nicht gleich??" Knurrte Vegeta dazwischen und grinste ihn diabolisch an, als dieser errötete.  
  
"Mit dir kann man wirklich kein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, Vegeta!" Lenkte Goku mit glühenden Wangen ab und stand hastig auf.  
Der Prinz sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Wo gehst du hin??"  
  
"Nach hause!"  
  
Vegeta grinste.  
"Keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss für deinen kleinen Prinzen?"  
  
Geschockt starrte Son Goku ihn an und suchte nach Worten.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropte.  
"Nicht ich, du BAKA!!"  
  
Unschlüssig und rot im Gesicht blieb Son Goku eine Weile mitten in der Küche stehen.  
  
"...Tja...äh...dann...uhm....ich äh.....Tschüß!" Brabbelte der Ältere und stürmte letztendlich aus dem Haus, schlug die Tür knallend hinter sich zu.  
  
Vegeta knabberte angeödet an seinem Hühnchen.  
"Idioten..."  
  
  
~~~* Fortsetzung folgt **~~  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!   
  
Author´s note: Evil Videl, was sagst du???? *aufgeregt bin*  
Und ihr lieben Leserlein???  
  
Lemon gibt es erst in einem späteren Teil, zeigt  
ein wenig Geduld. ^^° *wuddl*  
  
Mi Su ^.~ *mich freu, dass der Prolog da ist* 


	2. Teil 1

Titel: Wenn er nur wüsste...  
  
Teil: 1/? ( Mit 5 kann locker gerechnet werden. ^^ )  
Autor: Mi Su, Leutz.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu DB Z  
Rating: PG ( noch...hehehehe...*ggg* )  
Warnung: Com ; Fluffig ; Silly ; Babylime  
Disclaimer: Siehe meine anderen Storys.  
Pairing: Trugoku  
  
Note: Die Story spielt nach der Boo-Saga und dem doofen  
Fest. Oob gibt es nicht. Und Trunks in meiner Story  
ist NICHT der aus der Zukunft. ^.^  
Note 2: Äh...dieser Teil ist extrem silly. ^^  
Note 3: Awwww, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!! *alle knuddl*  
Und ich werd auch versuchen, schneller hochzuladen, versprochen!!! *nod*  
  
Widmung: ganz allein Evil Videl ^.-  
  
  
Wenn er nur wüsste...  
  
~~ 1 ~~  
  
  
Schon in aller Früh klingelte es am nächsten Morgen bei den Briefs,   
die ganze Familie schlief noch tief und fest.  
  
/KLING/ /KLING/ /KLING/  
  
"GEHT DA JETZT MAL WER AN DIESE GOTTVERDAMMTE TÜR?!" Schrie Vegeta   
wütend durch das gesamte Haus, denn wenn er mal ausschlief, dann   
wollte er dabei auch nicht im geringsten gestört werden.  
  
"Jajaja!" Verschlafen hetzte Trunks die Treppe hinunter, und   
stürzte...  
  
"Hallo, ich bin´s!"  
  
...direkt in Goku´s Arme. Dieser hatte ungeduldig wie er war nach   
etlichen Versuchen einfach die Tür selber aufgemacht.  
  
Und sah nun erstaunt zu dem knallroten Jungen in seinen Armen.  
"Nanu? Trunks?"  
  
Dieser rappelte sich unbeholfen wieder auf die Beine und starrte den   
Saiyajin mit geweiteten Augen an.  
"G-Goku...!"  
  
Der Son grinste ihn fröhlich an und stellte ihn auf, nahm seine Hände   
aber nicht vom Rücken des Jungen.  
"Genau der!" Er lächelte und schaute kurz zur Treppe. "Ist Vegeta   
wach? Wir wollten doch trainieren?"  
  
Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd haftete Trunks´ Blick an Son Goku, als wäre er   
der erste Preis im Lotto. Seine Augen glänzten, und Goku schien es   
nicht zu bemerken.  
"N-nein, Vater will heute ausschlafen..."  
  
Son Goku runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Schade..." Aber dann hellte sich sein Gesicht mit einem Mal wieder   
auf, er sah Trunks freudig an.  
"Kommst du dann mit in den GR?"  
  
"Wozu denn?" Fragte Trunks leise und errötete.  
  
Lachend wuschelte Goku ihm durch´s Haar.  
"Zum Trainieren natürlich, Dummerchen!"  
  
Verlegen wandte Trunks sein Gesicht ab.  
"Wenn, wenn du willst..."   
  
"Sicher! Ich geh schonmal vor und...äh..."  
  
Trunks sah ihn verwundert an, als der Saiyajin grübelnd zur Küche schaute.  
"Was ist denn?" Fragte er und Goku fing an zu lachen.  
"Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich hier frühstücken würde?"  
  
Trunks blinzelte.  
"Nein..."  
  
Erleichtert atmete Goku aus und ließ den Jungen los, machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Unter Trunk´s intensivem Blick schaufelte er eine Wagenladung an Essen aus dem Kühlschrank und verteilte dieses überall auf dem großen Tisch.  
  
Trunks wurde knallrot, als sich Son Goku plötzlich umdrehte und ihn anlächelte.  
"Isst du nicht mit?"  
  
Perplex brabbelte Trunks unverständliches Zeug, brachte letzten Endes nur ein "Erst duschen!" hervor und rannte dann die Treppe wieder nach oben.  
Keuchend lehnte er sich an die Badtür.  
"Ich bin...total krank..."  
  
~**  
  
Goku sah noch einen Augenblick auf die leere Stelle, an der Trunks vor wenigen Sekunden erst gestanden hatte, und ließ dann seufzend seine Schultern hängen.   
Verzweifelt wanderte sein Blick über den riesigen Haufen an gekühltem Essen.  
"Und wie soll ich das jetzt zubereiten?"  
  
Ein kleines Lämpchen leuchetete kurz darauf über seinem Kopf, und er grinste.  
"Probieren geht über studieren! Ich hab Chichi doch oft genug dabei zugesehen! So schwer ist das bestimmt nicht!"  
  
Und damit machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
  
~**  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Trunks das warme Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen und strich sich die nassen Haare zur Seite.  
//Das muss aufhören...//  
Er griff nach dem Duschgel und schäumte sich ordentlich ein.  
//Niemand wird es akzeptieren können...//  
Seine Hände glitten über seinen Körper.  
//Ich kann es ja selbst nicht.//  
Er nahm die Brause und spülte sich die Überreste des Schaums herunter.  
//Verstanden hab ich es auch nicht.//  
Einen Klecks Shampoo verteilte Trunks in seinem Haar und massierte die Masse in langsamen Zügen ein.  
//Warum kann ich es nicht verdrängen?//  
Er begann sich die Haare auszuwaschen.  
//Warum kann ich es nicht vergessen...?//  
  
~**  
  
"Ach du heilige Scheiße!! Aaargh!!!"  
  
~**  
  
Trunks´ Augen schossen auf und er trat aus der Dusche heraus.  
"Was war denn das??"  
  
~**  
  
Goku rannte hektisch Hin und Her.  
"Verdammt, was mach ich denn jetzt??"  
  
~**  
  
"Da ist irgendwas passiert!" Der Halbsaiyajin band sich eilig ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und lief hinunter zur Küche.  
  
~**  
  
"Was macht man nur in einem solchen Augenblick?!" Son Goku raufte sich die Haare.  
  
~**  
  
"Goku!! Was ist los?" Rief Trunks panisch und...  
  
~**  
  
"HILFE!!"  
  
~**  
  
...purzelte die Treppe herunter.  
Sich den schmerzenden Kopf haltend schlurfte Trunks missmutig in die Küche...  
  
"Oh mein Gott!"  
  
...aus der eine mächtige Rauchschwade drang.  
  
"Was ist denn hier passiert?!" Schrie er entsetzt.  
  
Die gesamte Küche stank erbärmlich und der Herd brannte lichterloh.  
"Um Himmelswillen!! Goku!!"  
  
Und dann auch die Küchenschränke neben dem Herd.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!"  
Ohne Erfolg hielt Trunks nach Goku Ausschau, doch von dem war keine Spur. //Mist!!// Sein Blick blieb an dem Feuerlöscher hängen, den er sofort von der Wand riss, ein Loch an der Stelle hinterließ, und alles Mögliche probierte um das Gerät in Gang zu bringen.  
Aber da kam nichts raus.  
Wütend drehte Trunks das Ding um und wurde kreidebleich.  
"Waaaasss?? Eine ATTRAPPE??!!"  
  
"Was soll denn dieser Höllenlärm zu dieser---WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?!"  
Vegeta stand nur in Boxershorts gekleidet knurrend im Türrahmen. Zornig starrte er den paralysierten Trunks an.  
"Lösch sofort dieses Feuer!!!"  
  
"Aber der Feuerlöscher funktioniert nicht!"  
"Dann tu einfach IRGENDWAS!!! ICH WILL MEINE RUHE!!"  
"Ich weiß aber nicht was!!"  
"ICH GLAUB DAS EINFACH NICHT!!! WEIB!!!!!!!"   
  
Doch von der kam keine Meldung, lediglich die Fenstervorhänge fingen Feuer.  
Vegeta schrie genervt auf und stampfte dann die Treppe nach oben.  
"WEIB!! Du kommst sofort her, sonst mach ich kurzen Prozess!!"  
  
Trunks blickte verzweifelt duch die brennende Küche.  
"Was...mach ich denn jetzt...?"  
  
"Pst!"  
  
Überrascht schaute sich der Junge um. Woher kam denn dieses Geräusch?  
  
"Trunks! Hier unten!"  
  
Der Halbsaiyajin hustete, der Rauch wurde immer dicker. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als plötzlich etwas nach seinem Handgelenk griff und ihn nach unten zog.  
"Waah!"  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund.  
"Atme nicht soviel, sonst bekommst du eine Rauchvergiftung!"  
  
"G-Goku??"  
  
Der Saiyajin nickte und lächelte entschuldigend.  
"Sorry, kochen war noch nie meine Stärke."  
  
Trunks versuchte sich aufzusetzen doch...  
"Autsch!"  
  
"Bleib hier, der Rauch kommt hier nicht so gut hin."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Junge, dass er genau unter dem Tisch hockte. Mit Goku.  
Allein.  
Und seeeehr eng aneinander.  
Trunks wurde wieder knallrot und schaute hinab auf die Küchenfliesen.  
//Warum ich?!//  
  
"Alles okay?"  
  
Verlegen blickte er Son Goku an und nickte schüchtern, als sich Goku plötzlich räusperte.  
  
"Was ist?" Fragte Trunks und errötete eine Spur dunkler, als er sah, wo Goku´s Blick haften geblieben war.  
  
An seinem Handtuch.  
  
Das etwas entfernt von ihnen auf dem Boden lag und inzwischen Feuer gefangen hatte.  
  
//Nein, nein...das ist jetzt nicht wahr...!!//  
  
Als Goku ihn nach unten gezogen hatte, musste es ihm von der Hüfte gerutscht sein. Und jetzt saß er splitternackt neben Goku.  
Seinem Objekt der Begierde.  
  
Trunks verfluchte diesen Tag und hielt sich schützend die Hände vor seinen...äh...ja...  
Seine Wangen glühten und er sah weg.  
  
"Trunks?"  
"Bitte sag nichts..." Flüsterte er.  
"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du hast doch einen schönen Körper."  
"Bitte...!" Trunks sah ihn flehend an...seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Goku war knallrot, genau wie er.  
//Goku...?//  
  
"Los, los! Beeilung Leute!! Hier her!!"  
  
Fußgetrampel schreckte die beiden auf, und schon hörten sie das Rauschen von Feuerlöschern, und aufgeregtes Gerede der Feuerwehrmänner.  
"Da drüben noch! Beeilung!!"  
"Aber da hab ich doch erst...!"  
"Papperlapapp! Es brennt schon wieder!"  
  
Weitere Minuten verstrichen, bis endlich das Seufzen der Männer zu hören war.  
"Puh, das hätten wir erledigt. Abmarsch!"  
  
Ihre Schritte verklangen, und schon war es wieder still in der Küche.  
Son Goku und Trunks sahen sich verlegen an, der Saiyajin streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und strich dem Jungen feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
"Trunks, ich..."  
  
"Trunks, mein Junge! Wo bist du?"  
Bulma betrat nun verschlafen die demolierte Küche, gefolgt von einem auffällig laut knurrendem Prinzen, der sich deutlich über Lärm beschwerte.  
Die Frau verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
"Sei doch mal ruhig!"  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du niedriges Erdenweib?! Ich bin der Prinz der---!!!"  
"Jaja, spar dir die Luft. Wo ist Trunks?" Winkte Bulma ab und sah sich suchend in der Küche um.  
  
Grummelnd drehte sich Vegeta um, verfluchte die ´blauhaarige Frau´ und knallte die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich zu.  
  
Bulma seufzte.  
"Meine Güte..."  
  
"Mutter?"  
  
Die Frau schreckte auf.  
"Trunks? Wo steckst du?"  
  
"Kannst du mir...was zum Anziehen bringen?" Fragte er von unter dem Tisch und riskierte einen Blick zu Son Goku, der unsicher lächelte.  
  
"Was? Bist du nackt?"   
  
Der Junge errötete.  
"Mutter!"  
  
Bulma lachte.  
"Schon gut, ich leg´s dir dann...äh..." Sie runzelte die Stirn. Die Küche war rabenschwarz von den Erinnerungen an das Feuer.  
"Na, ich leg sie dir...hier irgendwo hin..." Murmelte sie und verschwand.  
  
"Und über dieses Feuerchen werden wir auch noch reden!" Rief sie hinterher und Trunks stöhnte.  
  
"Das war ja klar..."  
  
"Trunks..."  
Verwundert wendete der Halbsaiyajin seinen Blick und schluckte. Son Goku sah ihn so seltsam an...  
"J-Ja...??" Stotterte er und spürte im nächsten Moment eine Hand im Nacken...und Lippen auf den seinen.  
//!!!//  
Eine Zunge schlich sich in seinen Mund, und ein Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper. Ihm wurde heiß...  
Und gerade, als er ihn zurückküssen wollte, riss sich Son Goku von ihm los und starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
Beide atmeten schwer.  
  
"Trunks! Ich leg sie hier auf die Kommode! Die ist wenigstens etwas verschont geblieben!" Rief Bulma unerwartet, legte die Klamotten hin und ging wieder.  
  
Erschrocken rutschte der Junge von unter dem Tisch hervor und griff sich hastig seine Kleidung, zog sie in Windeseile über und mied Goku´s Blick.  
//Warum...hat er das gemacht? Warum...hat es mir gefallen??//  
  
"Trunks..."  
Zwei starke Armen legten sich von hinten um ihn und er wurde rot.  
"Warum läufst du weg?" Hauchte eine Stimme in sein Ohr und ließ ihn zittern.  
Atemlos drehte Trunks seinen Kopf zur Seite...in Goku´s Augen loderte etwas Verborgenes, das Trunks eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper fahren ließ.  
  
"Goku...nicht..."  
  
Die Hände des Saiyajins glitten unter Trunks´ Shirt und streichelten über seinen nackten Oberkörper.  
"Warum nicht?" Flüsterte Goku und küsste seinen Hals.  
  
"Weil...ich..."  
  
"Kakarott, lass ihn los."  
  
Die beiden erstarrten.  
  
...Vegeta stand vor ihnen...  
  
"Nimm deine Hände von meinem Sohn."  
  
  
~~~* Fortsetzung folgt **~~  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Nya, gut oder? ^.^ Irgendwie weicht das hier aber  
von meinem eigentlichen Plot ab...wie kommt das?!  
Langsam ähnelt es einer englischen Ficcy...das  
muss ich ändern!  
EV-Maus, wie gefällt dir der Teil hier?? ^-^  
Vegeta-sama, der Retter in der Not?? *lol*  
Vielleicht setz ich deinen Vorschlag doch noch  
in die Tat um, mal schauen. ^.-  
  
Und ich bedanke mich nochmal GAAANZ doll, für eure lieben  
Kommis!! *euch abwuddlz* *snicker*  
Das hier ist´n Cliffhanger, würd ich raten. ^^  
Und was ist plötzlich in den schüchternen Goku  
gefahren?? Seit gespannt!  
  
C&C, onegai!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	3. Teil 2

Titel: Wenn er nur wüsste...  
  
Teil: 2/? ( Mit 5 kann locker gerechnet werden. ^^ )  
Autor: Mi Su, Leutz.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: fluff ( oder nicht??? )  
OOC ( Immer noch Goku ^^ )  
Violence ( Na, so ein bisschen...)  
Com   
  
Disclaimer: Siehe meine anderen Storys.  
Pairing: Trugoku ; Trugeta? ; Vegoku? ; ????  
  
Note: Okay, aufgepasst. Da ich jetzt seltener und kürzer im Net sein  
werde und nun auch Pics coloriere etc. wird es mit den Storys  
leider noch länger dauern, als eh schon. Gomen ne...-.-  
Werde mich aber dennoch ransetzen, wenn ich Zeit und Lust hab.  
Note 2: Wisst ihr, ich glaube, es wird noch ein zweites Pairing geben.  
Und ja, EV-Maus. Deine Idee benutz ich, aber in etwas anderer  
Form. *ganz breit grins* Hehehehe...NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^O^  
Note 3: Ich...*unruhig auf Stuhl sitz und mit mir kämpf* Soll ich es  
euch verraten?! Maaaa, ich würd ja so gern, aber dann is die  
Spannung und Überraschung weg! Nya! Ich weiß nicht!!  
Okay, machen wir´nen Deal. 10 Leutz sagen mir, sie wollen  
es wissen, und ich lüfte das Geheimnis! ^-^  
*mir auf die Schulter klopf* Gut gelöst. ^____^  
Note 4: *an Tee schlürf*..Mhm...*Stirn runzel* *weiterschlürf*  
*am Kopf kratz* Ist das Zitronengeschmack?  
*lol* ^O^  
  
Thankies an alle lieben Kommischreiber!! Ihr seid toll!!! *umknufflz*  
  
C&C: ...Her damit!!!  
  
Widmung: ganz allein Evil Videl ^.-  
Wenn er nur wüsste...  
  
~~ 2 ~~  
Trunks starrte seinen Vater perplex an und vergaß für einige Sekunden,   
dass er noch immer von Goku festgehalten wurde.  
"Vater...?"  
  
Dessen Gesichtsmine verdunkelte sich, als der Son anfing zu knurren   
und den Halbsaiyajin enger an sich drückte.  
"Vergiss es..."  
  
Der Prinz ballte seine Fäuste und ging einige Schritte auf die beiden zu. Sein  
Blick schwenkte angespannt zwischen seinem Sohn und Goku hin und her.  
"Kakarott..."  
"Verschwinde!"  
  
Die Saiyajins starrten sich zornig an, während Trunks verwirrt das Szenario  
beobachtete. Seit wann...?  
Er keuchte, als Goku ihn fester hielt und seine Zunge über seinen Hals lecken  
spürte.   
"Du gehörst mir..."  
  
"Das reicht!!" Vegeta zog den Jungen innerhalb einer Sekunde zur Seite und trat  
Goku in den Magen, dass dieser mit einem Knall gegen die Wand fiel, und diese in  
Stücke sprang.  
Seine Arme legten sich um seinen Sohn, als sich der Son grinsend wieder  
aufrichtete.  
"Nicht schlecht, Vegeta...aber nicht gut genug!!" Er schoss nach vorn und schlug  
nach dem Prinzen, der   
Trunks losließ und Goku entgegenflog.  
  
Sofort entfachte sich ein gewaltiger Kampf zwischen den beiden Saiyajins, bei  
dem das Haus Stück für   
Stück zerstört wurde.  
  
Mit geweiteten Augen saß Trunks gegen einen halbverbrannten Stuhl gelehnt.  
Was war nur mit seinem Vater los? Er hatte sich schließlich noch nie besonders  
um ihn gekümmert, und jetzt...eben hatte er ihn sogar festgehalten...Das hatte  
er in all den Jahren nur ein einziges Mal getan.  
  
~ Du gehörst mir ~  
Der Junge wurde knallrot und strich sich aufgeregt duch die Haare.  
//Was...mach ich denn jetzt?//  
  
Son Goku hatte Vegeta mittlerweile gegen die Wand gepresst und schaute ihn  
grinsend an.  
"Das war´s wohl..."  
  
Vegeta knurrte.  
"Niemand berührt Trunks...AUSSER MIR!!!" Schrie er und verwandelte sich zum  
Supersaiyajin, schleuderte Goku durch die freigesetzte Energie von sich.  
Goku landete in einem Stapel aus Holz und Küchengeräten und begann zu lachen.  
  
Trunks sah verwundert zu ihm.  
//Was hat er denn jetzt?//  
  
Mit finsterem Blick packte Vegeta ihn am Kragen, doch der Son grinste ihn breit  
und diabolisch an. Er lehnte sich weiter vor und sah den Prinzen amüsiert an.  
"...Oh...Inzest...das ist verboten..." Meinte er und blickte kurz zu Trunks  
hinüber.  
  
"Das geht dich einen Dreck an...Kakarott!!" Murrte Vegeta.  
"Lass deine Finger von ihm, Unterklassenniete...!"  
  
Goku grinste.  
"Das hättest du wohl gern..." Seine Lippen strichen hauchzart über die des  
Prinzen, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah.  
"Ihr seht euch wirklich verdammt ähnlich...Vegeta..." Murmelte er und wurde von  
dem anderen Saiyajin unsanft zurückgestoßen.  
  
"Verschwinde, wenn ich dich hier nochmal sehe bring ich dich um!"  
Vegeta drehte sich wütend um und ging herüber zu seinem Sohn, der ihn mit großen  
Augen ansah.  
"Los." Er hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen, die Trunks verwirrt ergriff und sich  
nach oben ziehen ließ.  
"Und du verziehst dich." Sagte Vegeta noch, bevor er Trunks mit aus der Küche  
zog.  
  
Goku sah den beiden noch grinsend hinterher, bevor er aus dem Trümmerhaufen  
stieg und sich den Staub abklopfte.  
Er lachte leise, und blickte die Treppe hinauf.  
"Du unterschätzt mich...Vegeta. Noch gebe ich nicht auf..."  
  
Er drehte sich um und flog durch das Loch in der Wand hinaus.  
  
~*~  
  
Mittlerweile waren Trunks und Vegeta im Zimmer des Prinzen der mit finsterer  
Mine beobachtete, wie Son Goku verschwand, während der Lavenderhaarige verlegen  
auf der Bettkante saß und seinen Blick gesenkt hielt.  
"Na endlich..." Murrte Vegeta und trat vom Fenster und drehte sich zu seinem  
Sohn um.   
"Was ist?...Hat er dich irgendwo verletzt? Ich hab noch--"  
"Nein..."  
Vegeta´s Augen weiteten sich kaummerklich. Mit verschränkten Armen stellte er  
sich vor Trunks und   
sah auf ihn hinab.  
"Was?"  
"Nichts..." Murmelte der Junge und schaute zur Seite.  
Vegeta knurrte, bis Trunks schließlich aufsah und ihn schwach anlächelte.  
"Es ist wirklich nichts, Vater---"  
  
KLATSCH  
  
Erschrocken hielt sich Trunks seine flammende Wange. Vegeta hatte ihn  
tatsächlich geschlagen...  
Die ersten Tränen brannten in Trunks´ Augen und er schluckte.  
"Wag es ja nicht mich anzulügen..." Der Prinz griff nach den Handgelenken des  
Jungen und drückte ihn auf das Bett. Über ihn gelehnt sah er ihn bestimmt an.  
"Du sagst mir sofort was mit dir los ist..."  
Trunks wimmerte leise und versuchte sich aus dem harten Griff zu befreien, doch  
der wurde nur enger, je mehr er sich wehrte.  
"Bitte...hör auf..."  
"Nicht bevor du mir eine Antwort gegeben hast..."  
  
Doch Trunks schwieg, schluchzte nur leise, als seine Gelenke anfingen zu  
schmerzen. Seine Augen sprangen jedoch auf, als sich die Hände seines Vaters  
plötzlich in die seinen legten und warmer Atem seine Wange streifte.  
"Warum hast du dich nicht gegen ihn gewehrt...?"  
  
Eine Gänsehaut schlich seinen Körper entlang und er blickte dem Prinzen unsicher  
in die schwarzen Augen.  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Lüg nicht...du warst gestern schon so seltsam..."  
"...Vater..."  
"Liebst du hin...?"  
  
Trunks wurde knallrot und starrte seinen Vater panisch an.  
"WAS?!" Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb und er schluckte  
mehrmals.  
Vegeta knurrte nur und beugte sich tiefer, dass sie sich zwanghaft in die Augen  
  
sehen mussten, dass Trunks schwindlig wurde.  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden..."  
"...uhm....ich..." Krächzte er und spürte, wie sein Magen Achterbahn fuhr, als  
mit einem Mal die Lippen seines Vaters über seinen Mund strichen.  
//Was macht er denn da?!//  
"Du wirst dich von ihm fernhalten..." Raunte der Saiyajin und küsste ihn.  
  
In Trunks gingen alle möglichen Alarmsirenen los.  
//Nein!!...Er kann doch nicht...er ist doch...!//  
Seine Finger verhakten sich fest mit denen seines Vaters, als dieser ohne  
Vorwarnung die Zunge in seinen Mund schob und ihn leidentschaftlicher küsste,  
als davor.  
Hitze schoß in seine Wangen und andere Körperteile, als sich Vegeta an ihn   
presste - seine Augen wurden glasig, sie fielen ihm zu.  
//Ich kann ihn doch nicht...er ist mein Vater...//  
Er schmolz trotz allem sprichwörtlich dahin, als er den trainierten Körper  
Vegeta´s an sich spürte, der Kuss immer verbotener wurde.  
Wenn man genau hinhörte, könnte man schwören, Trunks plätschern zu hören.  
  
"Vater...wir dürfen nicht..." Keuchte Trunks verzweifelt, doch Vegeta ließ nicht  
von ihm ab und küsste ihn erneut.  
"Du gehörst mir...und nicht dieser Unterklassenniete..." Murrte der Prinz und  
knabberte an der verlockenden Haut von Trunks´ Hals.  
  
Der Junge stöhnte und wandte sich unter ihm.  
"...nicht..."  
  
DINGDONGDONGDING  
  
Verwundert hielt Vegeta in seiner Penetration inne, als es plötzlich läutete.  
Seine Mine verfinsterte sich.  
"Wenn er das schon wieder ist...!" Knurrte er und fand sich im nächsten  
Augenblick auf dem Boden wieder, während Trunks mit rotem Gesicht vom Bett  
sprang und zur Tür hastete.  
  
"WO WILLST DU HIN?!" Rief Vegeta wütend, doch sein Sohn hatte längst die Tür  
zugeknallt.  
"KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!! WIR SIND NOCH NICHT FERTIG!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mit zerzausten Haaren und überhitztem Gesicht riss Trunks die Haustür auf, vor  
der ein grinsender Son Goten stand.  
"Hey! Alles klar? Wir---"  
  
Eilig packte Trunks den nun verwunderten Goten am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit  
sich.  
"Keine Zeite!" Mit seinem besten Freund im Schlepptau hetzte er los, konnte von  
weitem noch die Stimme seines Vaters hören.  
  
"TRUNKS!! DU KOMMST SOFORT WIEDER HER!!"   
  
Der Lavenderhaarige wurde knallrot und setzte in die Luft ab, was Goten ihm  
blinzelnd nachtat, und schon schossen sie davon.  
  
~*~  
  
Knurrend zerschlug Vegeta den nächstbesten Tisch in seiner Nähe.  
"Verdammte Brut!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Erst, als sich Trunks sicher war, dass sie weit genug entfernt waren, landete  
auf einem begrasten Felsen und wartete auf Son Goten, der recht abgeschlagen  
geflogen war.   
Schließlich hatte er keine Chance, wenn Trunks plötzlich aufpowerte.  
  
Mit verwirttem Gesichtausdruck setzte sich der andere Halbsayajin neben ihn und  
schaute ihn von der Seite an. Doch der Lavenderhaarige drehte ihm nicht sein  
Gesicht zu.  
"Was war denn das?" Fragte Goten und besah sich verwundert Trunks´ Äußerem.  
"Habt ihr euch geschlagen?"  
  
Trunks wurde rot, winkelte seine Beine an und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme.  
"So...würde ich das nicht sagen..." Murmelte er, während sich seine Hände  
anspannten und wieder schlaff wurden.  
Goten beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile...wie das verwuschelte Haar abstand, die  
Hände sich in den Stoff des Shirts krallten und wieder locker ließen...und  
dieser Blick, der mit   
jeder vergehenden Sekunde dunkler zu werden schien...  
//Er...//  
  
Trunks seufzte resignierent und schaute Goten mit einem Mal genervt an.  
"Was starrst du denn so??" Wollte er wissen und es überraschte ihn, als sein  
bester Freund leicht erröteten und grinsend den Kopf schüttelte, während er sich  
das Sabber //Was?! SABBER?!// von den Mundwinkeln wischte.  
  
"Ach...es ist nichts..."   
  
Skeptisch musterte Trunks seinen Gegenüber, und je länger er das tat...  
//Er...// Seine Wangen nahmen eine mehr als gesunde Farbe an, sodass er   
letztendlich wieder seinen Blick abwandt.  
  
Son Goten räusperte sich.  
"So...hm...was war denn jetzt? Ich dachte, wir wollten mit Vegeta trainieren?"  
"NEIN!" Platzte es aus Trunks hervor und er wurde rot, wegen seines Ausbruchs.  
  
Nun vollends auf der Leitung stehend, legte Goten den Kopf schief, dass Trunks   
bei dem Anblick ganz seltsam zumute wurde. //Er...//  
"Trunks, was ist denn da zwischen euch passiert? Ausserdem hattest du mir  
versprochen,   
dass wir mit ihm zusammen trainieren würden!" Ergänzte der Son und schmollte.  
  
"Goten..."  
"Ja??"  
  
Trunks malte einen kleinen Kreis in dem Sand und mied den Blick mit dem   
anderen Halbsayajin. Er wurde wieder rot.  
"Es gibt da etwas, das du nicht weißt...viele Dinge...die du noch nicht  
weißt..." Murmelte   
er und verstummte.  
  
Goten rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
"Ich bin doch dein bester Freund...sag mir, was los ist...ja?"  
~~~* Fortsetzung folgt **~~  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Naaaa? Irgendwelche Spekulationen?? ^O^  
*lol* der Teil hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, kann ich  
nicht anders sagen...hehehe...Und was da noch kommt  
wird der echte Knaller....*Vorfreude hab*  
Nyahahahahahahahaha!!!! ^.^  
Eigentlich wird das Geheimnis nun doch schon im  
nächsten Teil gelöst...aber Kommis hätt ich  
trotzdem sehr gern! ^^ *alle abwuddl*  
Und freut euch, der nächste Teil wird sicher  
Genial! ^.- Hoff ich mal. ^^°  
  
So, und ab jetzt wird die Story unter einem  
anderen Titel laufen:  
"Ich liebe deinen Vater!!"  
EV-Maus weiß auch schon bescheid. *ihr zuwink*  
Wie findest du denn Teil hier?! *zappel*  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
